From Spiders, to Monsters, to Mortals, to Demigods, and to the Gods
by javamoose
Summary: A 7 year old Annabeth Chase wakes up from another one of her nightmares again, terrified and trembling, in a warehouse in Detroit. Luke Castellan stays up with her until she calms down. One-Shot.


"_Hello, darling."_

_I'm paralyzed and my legs are shaking so badly I fear that I'm going to collapse at any given moment. My knuckles are white from holding on to the dagger so tightly._

_The beast runs its pincer through the side of my face. "You have such a beautiful face." She then brings her pincers through my hair and I can't breathe anymore. "And your _hair_! Such a lovely color, I could make a weaving out of it. I can use it for a weaving with the sun, don't you think?"_

_I shake my head._

_Arachne lets go of me and laughs. "Not now, darling. But when you're older, I will be meeting you. I'll first trap you in one of my webs," As if on cue, millions of spiders start throwing webs at me. "Then I'll scalp you and collect your hair," I'm completely entangle by webs now, only my eyes and hair are uncovered, "And then I'll devour you alive. I'll start from the bottom and make my way up, just because your agonized screams will make it that much better."_

_The spiders start tugging at my hair and I feel something sharp at my legs. I scream, but nothing comes out because the webs cover my mouth. Arachne cackles again, "I shall meet you soon, Annabeth Chase. Enjoy your life while you still have it."_

_The webs cover my eyes and-_

* * *

"_Annabeth!_"

My eyes snap open and I'm panting for breath. I sit up and take note of the fact that I'm not in a dark cavern filled with spiders. I'm in a warehouse in Detroit. I look to my left and see Thalia curled into a tight little ball, fast asleep. To my right a very concerned looking Luke holds my face in between his hands.

I realize with a start that I'm sobbing.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" He asks urgently, he's pushing strands of my loose curls behind my ears. He wipes at my tears with his thumbs. "Why are you crying?"

I let my head fall and shake it. I'm heaving for breaths and I'm hugging myself tightly.

"_Annabeth."_

I meet his eyes hesitantly.

"Annabeth, tell me what happened?"

"I ha-had a nightmare." I manage, barely.

He frowns, "Tell me about it."

I shake my head. "It was dumb."

Luke looks at me sternly, "It's not dumb if it makes you cry. I know you and you don't cry about dumb things."

After much hesitation, I start, "I was in a cave full of spiders and Arachne was there and she told me she was going eat me alive and that she was going to take away my hair to make a weaving and I couldn't breathe because I was covered from head to toe with spider webs."

His eyebrows come together. He's quiet for nearly a minute, finally he says, "I've never considered the fact that human hair could be used for weavings."

I punch his arm and he smiles.

"Annabeth, no one is going to be doing you any harm, you got that?" He's serious again.

I shake my head and hug my knees to my chest. "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm going to be here with you, and while I'm around, no stupid spider is going to be feasting on you or making weavings with your hair. I'm not going to let some dumb spider ever hurt you." He pulls me next to him, and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "No monster as a matter of fact. Or mortal. Or demigod. Or god."

"You can't stop a god from turning me into a dolphin." I say, cracking a small smile. I wipe the snot off my nose with the sleeve of my jacket.

"Actually yes, yes I can."

"How is that?"

"Well, um...I'd-um. You know what, let's put that question on hold."

I laugh and he smiles down at me.

"Thanks, Luke."

"We're family, no need to thank me. You'll be thirty-two, married with children, and you'll still find me guarding you from anyone who tries to harm you. Soon you'll be cursing me."

I shake my head, "Never."

"That's what you're saying now because you're seven years old."

"No, I'm saying that because I mean it and never want to lose you."

His smile falters for a bit and his eyes soften. The expression is there for only half a second though. He grins wide again, "Whatever you say buckeroo." He squeezes my shoulder, "How about you go to sleep, we have to get moving in a couple hours. I'll be right here making sure everything is okay."

I nod, because I'm not scared anymore. I stand up and kiss his cheek. "Goodnight, Luke."

* * *

When I fall asleep, I dream about an eighty year old Luke running over every single spider trying to get near my house with his wheel chair.


End file.
